


Notte d’amore

by Ida59



Series: Sorrisi [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Erotic, F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una notte d’amore, lunga e intensa, per rendere indimenticabile il sogno che dischiude il futuro. È il seguito di “La casa sulla scogliera”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notte d’amore

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 18 maggio 2013  
>  **Beta-reader:** nessuno  
>  **Tipologia:** One-shot  
>  **Rating:** VM14 (ma mooolto blando)  
>  **Genere:** introspettivo, romantico, erotico  
>  **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale  
>  **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale  
>  **Epoca** : Post 7° anno  
>  **Avvertimenti** : AU  
>  **Riassunto:** Una notte d’amore, lunga e intensa, per rendere indimenticabile il sogno che dischiude il futuro. È il seguito di “La casa sulla scogliera”.  
>  **Parole/pagine** :  1237/3  
>  **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida “[Sette giorni per un sorriso](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?t=53428850)” lanciata da [“Il Calderone di Severus”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/)  
> Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta “Sorrisi”.

   
La luna piena di nuovo inargentava il cielo, proprio come nella notte in cui Severus aveva rivelato il suo amore alla maga, un mese prima. I candidi raggi inondavano la stanza irradiando una luce di sogno che illuminava i due corpi strettamente congiunti tra le lenzuola.  
Finalmente Elyn era avvolta tra le sue braccia frementi, la pelle calda e morbida ad accarezzare la sua, ardente di desiderio. Il mago continuava a baciarla e accarezzarla, sempre più intimamente, con le labbra, con le mani, con la sua virile eccitazione, quasi incapace di lasciarsi andare ed amarla fino in fondo. Stava impazzendo di desiderio e voleva continuare a desiderarla, fino ad annegare in quella sconosciuta voluttà di sogno, sprofondando sempre di più in lei, gli occhi neri che scintillavano illuminati dalla luna e dal sorriso che non lasciava mai le sue labbra sottili languidamente dischiuse.  
Era la prima volta che faceva l’amore… con amore, con desiderio, con passione, con dolce e ardente bramosia, con devota ed innamorata dedizione. Con la donna che amava, la maga che aveva saputo comprendere ed accettare il suo passato e perdonarlo, la donna che col suo sorriso d’amore lo aveva guarito dentro, liberandolo dalle spire delle sue colpe e rompendo i vincoli del rimorso che gli impediva di vivere.  
Erano lontani, ormai sepolti nella nebbia densa e scura della memoria, i ricordi delle poche volte in cui, giovane Mangiamorte, aveva posseduto una donna. O, forse, era più corretto dire che era stato posseduto da lei: bella e spregiudicata nell’esperienza dei suoi quasi dieci anni in più; vestita solo della conoscenza di arcani sortilegi e dei lunghi capelli neri che come serpenti avvolgevano il suo corpo sinuoso; smaniosa e vogliosa solo di approfittare del suo giovane e prestante corpo dal quale esigeva piacere ed elargiva oscuro sapere[1].Non c’era mai stato amore, solo lo sfogo di un istinto animale, del fisiologico bisogno di un giovane uomo nel pieno delle forze. Di un ragazzo che voleva dimenticare amati occhi verdi e morbidi capelli rossi che erano diventati per sempre di un altro. Di un giovane disperato che aveva cercato di sostituire l’amore con il sapere e il potere.  
Niente amore, in quegli amplessi dimenticati, e solo un’inutile e sbiadita imitazione del piacere intenso che ora provava anche solo desiderando Elyn. Sì, il suo corpo l’aveva desiderata per mesi, fin da quando era ancora immobilizzato nel letto del San Mungo, incapace di muoversi e di parlare; l’aveva desiderata ancor prima che la mente si rassegnasse ad accettare l’ineluttabile verità ben conosciuta, invece, dal suo cuore: la Guaritrice, con il suo sorriso colmo d’amore e di perdono, aveva ormai preso il posto che per tanti lunghi anni era stato di Lily. Al posto della sofferenza che l’aveva attanagliato con rimorsi e rimpianti, ora nel cuore del mago c’era solo un’immensa felicità che si rifletteva negli occhi neri e nel suo sorriso.  
Per quattro interminabili settimane le loro notti al San Mungo erano state fatte di baci, carezze e desiderio, il suo corpo ancora troppo debole per amarla fino in fondo con la passione che divampava rovente nel suo cuore, ma con tutte le necessarie forze per desiderarla con virile impeto.  
Aveva a lungo assaporato a fondo il piacere sottile e bruciante del desiderio e della voluttuosa attesa, che mai aveva conosciuto prima, guardandola dolcemente negli occhi e stringendola a sé, proprio come stava facendo in quel momento. Con rispettoso amore aveva imparato a conoscere il corpo della maga nei minimi particolari, millimetro per millimetro, progressivamente, avvinti pelle a pelle durante le tiepide notti di luglio; con carezze e baci delicati, che da casti si facevano ardenti, aveva saputo regalare ad Elyn il piacere che, in fondo, ancora si stava negando.   
Per continuare a punirsi? Perché ancora non credeva di meritarlo?  
Severus sorrise a se stesso, continuando a muoversi con ardente passione nel corpo di Elyn.  
No, non più. Solo per essere perfetto per lei, indimenticabile, in questa notte di sogno in cui aveva scritto a lungo l’amore sulla pelle di Elyn, con le sue carezze, i suoi baci e le salate lacrime del suo eccitato desiderio.  
Per lei, solo per lei, per l’amore che la Guaritrice gli aveva donato, nato nell’atroce sofferenza dei suoi primi giorni di ricovero al San Mungo; solo tre mesi prima nel tempo reale, ma una vita intera per il suo cuore, non più imprigionato tra le colpe del passato ed ora finalmente libero di amare. Era stata Elyn che l’aveva sciolto da quelle soffocanti catene; aveva visto tutto il suo tremendo passato, le colpe, i rimorsi, i rimpianti e tutta la sua interminabile sofferenza scorrere nell’abisso senza fondo dei suoi occhi neri sbarrati nell’avvelenato delirio febbrile indotto dal morso di Nagini che gli aveva squarciato il collo, mentre il mago voleva solo morire rincorrendo l’oblio di perduti occhi verdi.  
La Guaritrice aveva visto, aveva sofferto, aveva compreso e, infine, aveva amato.  
Lui, il Mangiamorte, l’ignobile assassino, il mago che odiava e disprezzava se stesso, l’uomo che aveva distrutto il proprio futuro rinunciando poi a vivere per espiare imperdonabili colpe.  
Ma Elyn quel futuro aveva saputo ricostruirlo: poco per volta, con il suo sorriso _dolce e bello;_ piano piano, con la voce che accarezzava le sillabe severe del suo nome ripetute con amore mentre con dita tremanti gli sfiorava piano le labbra facendolo rabbrividire d’un delicato piacere mai provato; con il suo incredibile perdono, che giorno dopo giorno leniva la sua povera anima lacerata dalle colpe guarendolo dalle ferite che le sue scelte sbagliate gli avevano procurato, molto più gravi di quella ancora sanguinante infertagli da Nagini.  
Così l’amore di Elyn, il suo sorriso e il suo perdono lo avevano richiamato in vita strappando via i legami con il passato, permettendogli finalmente di vivere nel presente e sperare nel futuro. Un futuro felice e pieno d’amore. Sì, anche per lui, Severus Piton, un mago un tempo caduto nell’oscurità, che a fatica ne era uscito e l’aveva combattuta con coraggio, ogni giorno rischiando la vita per espiare le sue colpe alla ricerca di un perdono che credeva irraggiungibile, ma che infine aveva trovato, nei chiari e sorridenti occhi nocciola di Elyn che in quel momento risplendevano nel chiarore lunare, ebbri del piacere che le stava donando con i suoi movimenti, sempre più profondi e intensi.  
Il mago, ora, non voleva più pensare: non ci riusciva più; il desiderio s’era fatto impellente, incontrollabile, impossibile da trattenere ancora. Sprofondò un’ultima volta in lei, con impetuosa passione: il riflesso ambrato delle iridi di Elyn gli raccontava le nere fiamme che ardevano nei suoi occhi insieme al sorriso che regnava sulle sue labbra sottili, mai stanche di baciarla.  
Con un lancinante spasimo di piacere si riversò in lei, intensi e ripetuti zampilli di godimento che rendevano più intenso quello più volte offerto con devota e instancabile dedizione alla sua donna nella loro prima, interminabile notte d’amore.  
Lentamente scese sulle labbra di Elyn a sfiorarle in un sussurro ardente che ancora ripeteva il suo amore, prima di baciarla di nuovo con passione, ancora muovendosi in lei per acuire gli ultimi rivoli di piacere.  
Il mare mormorava dolcemente sugli scogli e la luna risplendeva nel cielo, nero velo trapunto di brillanti, mentre Severus stringeva a sé la più bella delle stelle, immensamente felice, un meraviglioso sorriso adagiato sulle labbra socchiuse che ancora le sussurravano il suo amore.  
   
   
   
   


  


* * *

  
[1] Per chi fosse rimasto in dubbio, sì, il riferimento è proprio a Bellatrix.


End file.
